


So, You Messed Up The Plan

by yourekindof_weird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourekindof_weird/pseuds/yourekindof_weird
Summary: Steve finds out that people (including, but not limited to, Donald Trump) are using his face in protests against same-sex marriage and homosexuality in general. As can be expected, Steve, a wonderful bisexual, gets pretty angry.OrSteve comes out to himself, the team, and then the world.





	So, You Messed Up The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> First, though I lived in the US for 2 years, I am Canadian, and I do NOT like Donald Trump. Second, Everything happens except for Civil War and Infinity War but they do find Bucky and Shuri helps fix him up. Third, Ellen is in this because um... it's Ellen and I love her? I hope you like this!

Steve didn’t find out that homosexuality wasn’t illegal anymore until _after_ the battle of New York. He found out while he was walking through Brooklyn. Across the street there were two women sitting on a bench, kissing. He stumbled when he saw it, but kept walking. They’d been in plain view of _everyone,_ including a cop who was giving a ticket to somebody who’d parked in a no parking zone, and _nobody_ had cared. It was normal.

Contrary to popular belief, Steve Rogers can, in fact, use technology. That’s not to say that he doesn’t have problems occasionally, but he’s a fast learner, so he can definitely use a laptop. So, that night, he’d done some research. Lo and behold, homosexuality was not only legal, but there were terms for different sexual orientations. That was also the day that Steve found out he was bisexual and that it was okay that he’d loved both Peggy and Bucky.

…

He didn’t come out to the rest of the Avengers until 2015. At that time, he knew that Bucky was alive. He and Sam were looking for him, but they hadn’t found him yet.

He’d walked into the common living room and found that every single Avenger was there, with the exception of Natasha, who was on a mission and who had stopped trying to set him up with people when he’d started looking for Bucky. Steve suspected she already knew he wasn’t exactly straight. Sam wasn’t there, either, but that made sense, he was visiting his mother.

All of the Avengers were staring intently at the TV. Steve looked to see what they were watching right when the reporter said “-and ruled that same-sex marriage is now legal in all fifty states.”

It was enough to make Steve freeze. He was aware that the other Avengers were celebrating loudly at the announcement, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything. He was allowed to marry Bucky, but he didn’t even know where Bucky was. He was happy and heartbroken at the same time.

“Steve?” He was snapped out of his reverie by Tony calling his name. Steve couldn’t say anything. He knew that all of the Avengers were looking at him, but he couldn’t do anything. Without a word, Steve spun on his heel and walked away. He feared that if he spoke, he’d start crying, because, well… _Bucky._

…

The Avengers watched Steve walk out. When he was out of earshot, Tony was the first to speak.

“I know he’s from the 40s or whatever but I honestly didn’t think he’d be-”

“Homophobic?” Wanda finished.

“Maybe nobody told him that it was okay now,” Bruce said.

“Should we speak with him?” Thor asked, “I’ve never understood the midgardian belief that unions of similar-sex are any different than those of opposite-sex.”

“What _are_ we going to do?” Clint questioned, “‘Cause he looked kinda scared earlier.”

“Maybe we should let him know that most of his team is queer and let him choose what he wants to do about that,” Wanda suggested.

“Great plan,” Tony said, “Let’s do it.”

…

They were locked out of Steve’s floor, apparently, and no matter what Tony did to override it, Jarvis wouldn’t listen. Steve didn’t come out of his room until dinner. Sam had gotten back from visiting his mother and had found the team in the kitchen. They hadn’t had time to explain the situation to him because moments after Sam had entered, Steve walked in.

“I’m sorry for walking away earlier,” Steve said, “I was just surprised.”

“Listen, Steve, we all know you’re from the 30s and 40s, but that’s no excuse,” Tony started.

“I- what?” Steve looked confused.

“What Tony’s trying to say,” Clint said, “Is that we aren’t going to stand for any homophobia.”  
“I’m aromantic,” Wanda said, “Clint’s asexual, Tony’s pansexual.”

“On Asgard there are no such terms, as it is considered normal to have lovers of many genders,” Thor added.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the only completely straight person on this team,” Bruce said.

Steve was taken aback. His walking away had led them to believe he was homophobic? Before anybody could say anything, Sam burst out laughing.

“Sam?” Tony asked.

“You- you guys think that- that Steve’s…” Sam could hardly speak, “Oh my god, this is priceless.”

“Um… I-” Steve took a deep breath. He’d already decided that he was going to come out to the team once he’d heard the court ruling and calmed down enough to actually think.

“Steve?” Wanda asked, gentler than he thought she would, considering the team thought he was homophobic.

“I’m bisexual,” Steve said. The room was completely silent, save for Sam’s snickering. “I was just… when I heard the news…”

“Bucky,” Sam had stopped laughing when he saw his friend’s face. Sam put two and two together, and the only explanation was Bucky. Steve nodded, and when he saw his team’s confused expressions, he began to explain.

“Bucky and I always wished that we’d been born in a time when we could be with each other without being afraid. Now, I’m here, and he’s here, but we aren’t together.”

“And you freaked out,” Tony said.

“Yeah.”

There was a small silence, then, “I still can’t believe you guys thought _Steve_ was homophobic.”

“You knew, didn’t you, Wilson,” Clint accused.

“Of course I knew! The first time we met, Steve was _flirting_ with me.”

“You’re all idiots,” They all turn to see Natasha standing in the doorway, an unimpressed expression on her face.

…

Steve found out that people were using his face for homophobic reasons when Donald Trump, the President of the United States of America, tweeted something using his name:

 

@realDonaldTrump

                @CapAmerica believes in traditional marriage and values. He believes that marriage should be between a man and a woman. Steve Rogers is a good man! Thank you for defending our country.

 

First of all, that tweet was all over the place, second of all, Steve wanted to punch something, because what the actual fuck?

“Steve? Is everything okay?” Bucky asked when he walked into their shared bedroom. They’d found Bucky, and with the help of Princess Shuri, he was getting better. He’d just moved to the tower from Wakanda two months ago, and he and Steve had been all over each other.

“Donald Trump just-”

“Ooh, show me,” Bucky said before Steve could finish. The Avengers always loved to show each other the things that the POTUS said. It was a thing now. Sometimes they’d just leave one of his tweets up on a hologram or screen for the next person to come around and find.

Bucky snatched Steve’s phone out of his hand and read the tweet.

“What the fuck?” Bucky said. He scrolled through some of the comments, “Stevie, people actually believe this.”

Steve was _fuming_. Bucky couldn’t believe what he was seeing (and Bucky’s seen some crazy things in his life). Steve’s phone started buzzing.

“It’s Tony,” Bucky said. Steve grabbed the phone and answered it, putting it on speaker so Bucky could hear.

“Tony?” Steve said angrily.

“Woah, Cap, you okay?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Steve lied, “What is it?”

“Why are people saying you’re cancelled?” Tony questioned.

“What? What does that mean?” Bucky asked.

“Oh, you’re there too, Fridge,” Tony started calling Bucky ‘Fridge’ after Peter Parker threw a magnet (the reason why is a very long story) and it accidentally hit Bucky’s metal arm and _stayed_.

“I am,” Bucky said, “What does ‘cancelled’ mean?”

“Steve did something that people don’t like,” Was all Tony said to explain.  
“Do you think it was the tweet?” Bucky asked.

“Wait, what tweet,” Tony asked, “Steve did you say something offensive?”

“ _I_ didn’t tweet anything!” Steve said, “Donald Trump did!”

“What? Hold on,” Tony pulled up Twitter on his own phone and saw the tweet, “Oh shit.”

…

Pepper helped form the plan. They were going to hold a press conference to explain that no, Steve does _not_ agree with what Trump said and yes, you heard that right, Steve’s _is_ bisexual. It was a good, simple plan. Of course Steve had to go and ruin it.

Steve had been on a walk when it happened. All he’d wanted was to go to a bakery that he really liked. He was on his way back from said bakery when he was ambushed by a bunch of reporters. There were suddenly a ton of questions being thrown his way. There was one that really caught his attention.

“What is your response to people using your face to protest against marriage equality?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Steve’s voice was loud enough to silence the other reporters so the young woman, likely in her early twenties, could repeat her question.

“People are saying that you are against gay marriage. They’re using your face to protest against it at pride parades and things like that. What’s your stance?” The woman looked nervous. Steve could see a little rainbow pin on her jacket. Steve didn’t even hesitate to speak. He knew what he wanted to say.

“People should really stop doing that,” Steve said, “They’re using the face of a bisexual man to protest against his own rights.”

The mass of reporters started talking all at once. The young reporter just smiled to herself, muttered a small thank you, and walked away. This was so going on her LGBT blog.

Steve walked away too. All the yelling made it easy for him to slip down an alleyway and up somebody’s fire escape. He jumped onto another building and went down that fire escape before pulling his hood up and walking away.

…

#CapIsBi and #IStandWithCap were trending worldwide within the hour. Trump was denouncing him and calling him a traitor to America. People were fighting over whether it was true or not. Others were wondering if he had a boyfriend.

Steve and The Avengers altogether were invited to go on a _lot_ of talk shows. With help from Pepper (of course) they agreed to go on Ellen.

All the Avengers were doing it as a show of support for Steve, and possibly to come out themselves. They all came onstage at once. There was a couch and plenty of chairs so they all had a place to sit. Bucky sat beside Steve. Ellen DeGeneres talked with them for a while before getting to the question that everybody was waiting for.

“So, Captain,” Ellen started.

“Oh, it’s Steve, please,” Steve said politely.

“Steve, you came out as bisexual a few days ago,” she said, “Can you tell us a bit about that, like, why’d you come out now?”

“It came to my attention that people were using me as a homophobic symbol in protests against same-sex marriage,” Steve said, “And being somebody who’s known that they were bisexual since the 1930s, I couldn’t stand that. Of course, we didn’t have the term bisexual back then, but I sure as hell knew I liked men.”

“Any specific men?” Ellen asked. Steve subtly grabbed Bucky’s hand. They’d agreed before they’d started the interview that they were going to tell people about their relationship.

“Yes, actually,” Steve said, “Since we were sixteen.” Slowly, they raised their joined hands so they could be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
